


Fourth Time's the Charm

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Music Festival, Punk band, Which isn't saying much, idk how much of this is relatable to the us, there is more fluff than angst anyway, this may or may not be very british, you have an object that glows when it gets near your soulmate's object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Each of the band members' special objects was glowing brightly. Some instinct, probably born of a very vague and fragile hope, had Virgil slowly unzipping his hoodie, just enough to sneak a glance at his own brooch. The one that was now glowing a vibrant purple.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, referenced royality
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150
Collections: celi adores these fanfics





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I have realised I haven't actually read anything with this ship in it, simply cause I never got round to it. Anyway, I have a feeling the "festival experience" described here is very British, or possibly even specific to the one festival I go to. So sorry for that I guess.

Virgil pushed through the crowd around the main stage, doing his best to follow Roman and Patton. He wasn't really sure why they were watching this band in particular. Sure, it sounded like it might appeal to _him_ , but his best friends only ever listened to punk music when Virgil had it on in the car so he didn't know why they were more eager to see Siding with the Dark, a band none of them had heard of, than he was.

At least it wasn't raining anymore, but the earlier bad weather and then hundreds of people walking through the main field had churned up the earth. Virgil's wellies were caked in mud, and his ripped jeans were sticking to him uncomfortably. He supposed this was just all part of the festival _experience_.

Virgil was just thinking about how it was getting close to sunset, and by the end of Siding with the Dark's act it would definitely be night, when he suddenly realised he wasn't with his friends anymore. He was alone, in a large cowed, and it would really annoy a lot of people if he tried to force his way back out.

His feet hurt and the flowers Patton had painted on his face earlier were starting to flake off, and he really needed a shower, and he didn't want to see this band anyway and basically everything sucked.

Well, everything sucked until Siding with the Dark started to play.

They exploded onto the stage with blazing lights, leaping into position with energy that Virgil could never hope to accomplish, and burst into their first song.

Virgil was _enraptured._

The music thudded through him, making his heart pound and every muscle feel alive, and when the lead began to sing...how could someone sound so much like an angle and a demon at the same time?

Every thought of the friends that had disappeared, and the discomfort of his clothing, and the stuffiness of the crowd, was swept from his mind. The song was some sort of powerful break-up song, with the sentiment of being better off without the person, and Virgil had respect for that.

By the time the song came to a close, with flashing lights (but not too many to distract from the actual music) and the most incredible guitar riff (which was showing off, but in a good way), Virgil was dancing and singing along with the rest of the crowd.

He remembered why he liked festivals so much - the atmosphere of the music and the lights and the euphoria rolling off every person around him instantly drove away his every worry. There was just something about singing badly and dancing stupidly and looking up at that stage and seeing those three men so utterly in their element...it almost made Virgil want to be part of that forever.

Maybe a bit more than almost.

The lead singer leaned into the microphone and Virgil found himself leaning forward in turn, just to get that bit closer.

"Salutations!" His sooth voice rang out across the crowded field. "There certainly are a lot of you tonight, a great deal more than we anticipated-"

"How you all doing out there!" The lead guitarist interrupted, getting a huge cheer from the audience in response. "Oh god you sound _awful_ , I'm sure there's _nothing_ we can do about that."

"Don't worry J!" The drummer said into his mic. "They'll scream themselves hoarse by the end!"

"Do not take his words to heart, throat injuries due to overexertion would be far from ideal." The singer said, the nerdy-ness of the words making laughter ripple through the audience.

"Oh you're _definitely_ improving with the whole 'engage the audience' thing, Lo."

There was a bark of laughter from the drummer and then they were launching into the next song.

This one was some sort of protest song, seemingly against landlords and mortgages. Virgil found himself being drawn forward, pulled through the crowd by the power of the song. With each between-song bit of banter, and each guitar riff, and drum solo, and high note, Virgil pushed further forward. It helped that he was small, he supposed - it was easier to slip through the gaps.

It was dark by the time he's danced his way to near the front, and the lead singer was announcing they only had a few songs left. Here, Virgil was finally close enough to see the band members and if he wasn't enthralled already, he was then.

The lead singer, Lo as the others called him, had a slightly nerdy attire to match his persona, but it was still definitely punk. His tie was around his head, polo-shirt unbuttoned and slightly ripped further down the front, his blue jeans were ripped, his leather jacket studded and painted with galaxies and planets all over, the front swoop of his hair was dyed electric blue, and the dangly silver star earring, glasses and combat boots finished off the look.

The guitarist, who the drummer had called J, had taken on quite a bit more of the steampunk aesthetic. He wore a bowler hat with studded goggles resting on top, a mesh of brass cogs were painted up the side of his face with a bright yellow contact in that eye, there were leather buckles all the way up his knee high boots, his clothes covered in what looked like pieces of metal but were probably leather, he wore a cape with a bronze snake clasp, and had a snake-bite piercing.

The drummer had a different look again. Of what Virgil could see (he was sitting down and further back on the stage) he was wearing a tank top made of green camouflage netting, black fingerless lace gloves that went up past his elbows, his hair was jelled up in a mess of crazy spikes, and he wore a choker made of a literal piece of chain with a clear glass pendant hanging off it. He kept sticking his tongue out and playing with the piercing there.

They were all so hot! All cocky smiles and sparkling eyes. Virgil wouldn't have been surprised if the rumours about all three of them dating were true, he wouldn't blame them.

Virgil still felt that inexplicable urge to get close though. As the chorus was being played for the final time there was a sudden opening in the crowd and Virgil found himself leaning right on the barrier, barely twenty feet from the men on the stage.

And perhaps it was because he was now close enough, or maybe Virgil just wasn't that observant before, but as the flashing lights calmed again he noticed a single, very important detail about each of the men on the stage.

The silver star earring, the bronze snake clasp, the glass pendant were _glowing._ One blue, one gold, one green.

It was a light Virgil recognised so very, very well. Whenever Roman and Patton came near each other Patton's necklace and Roman's ring would glow in just that way. It meant the three band members were soulmates.

But that didn't make any sense! They couldn't be soulmates or someone would have noticed the special objects glowing by now. Was it possible that all three of their soulmates were somewhere in the audience _and_ close enough to the stage to make the objects glow? They would have to be right at the front, or in the wings for that to happen...

The song finished and it seemed that the band members had noticed their objects were all glowing for the guitarist quickly hurried over to the singer and muttered something. The singer considered it for a second then gave a sharp nod before turning back to the mic.

"I regret to inform you all that this will be our last song of the night-" a resounding noise of protest rose up from the crowd but Virgil was more focused on the guitarist and drummer who were talking quickly to each other near the back of the stage. "Unfortunately so. It has been a pleasure to play for you tonight, and I will remind you that we shall be in the merchandise tent, after the show, selling our latest album. Now," he paused and glanced over at the guitarist who was back in position by his mic, "this song...is a love song."

Those must have been the magic words or something for the crowd went absolutely wild. The guitarist played a single chord that seemed to resonate right in Virgil's soul.

"And tonight it shall be dedicated to our soulmates, wheresoever they may be."

The music started up and Virgil felt more and more like he wanted to climb over the barrier, to charge the stage to be with them. He was swept up by the drums pounding in his ears and the melody making his nerves tingle, and the smooth voice flooding his veins. They sounded incredible, blending together in perfect harmony.

But suddenly Virgil realised there was something missing. The music just didn't flow quite like it should, there was some element, something often unnoticeable, that just...wasn't there...

There was no bass!

That warm, steadying beat that Virgil focussed on so much when he needed to calm down...the one that usually thrummed so surely right in his heart...from the only instrument he knew how to play...it just wasn't there. But Virgil had heard bands that didn't have a bass guitar before and they sounded fine, so now did the music feel incomplete? Why was the space to the right of singer so empty?

Subconsciously, Virgil placed his hand on his chest as if it would help him better feel that little something that was missing. What he felt instead was the little brooch he wore pinned to the inside of his hoodie. The little brooch that had appeared in his hands when he was twelve years old and had never been separated from him since.

Some instinct, probably born of a very vague and fragile hope, had him slowly unzipping the hoodie, just enough to sneak a glance at the black circular brooch with a spider carved on it.

The black brooch that was now glowing purple.

Virgil slammed his hoodie shut again, yanking the zip up and glancing around wildly to make sure no-one had seen. Then he was looking up at the stage again and right into the eyes of the lead singer.

He froze. Had he seen? The singer gave him a small smile that made Virgil's heart stutter, and then looked back out to the audience once more.

Virgil's gaze shot to the guitarist who gave him a smirk, making his heart pound more, then he looked to the drummer who winked in an extremely flirtatious manner and Virgil almost stopped functioning.

Had they _all_ seen? And why were they all looking at him? Surely from the stage they couldn't see him properly?

It took a moment for the realisation to sink in that this probably meant he was the soulmate of one of the band members. But when the thought did cross his mind, his internal organs did a very impressive swooping-rising-flipping-sinking-twirling motion as he was simultaneously elated and panicked.

On the one hand, that would be amazing! They were all so cool and talented and handsome and Virgil's heart leapt at the thought that he might get to know them as more than just a fan. But on the flip side, what if they thought he was faking it for attention? Or if he was just too boring and plain for them? Well that last thought was unlikely seeing as the universe would have paired them up for a reason - surely it must be meant to work...

As the song drew to a close and Virgil automatically clapped and cheered and hollered with the rest, the thought rose to mind of which one would it be? As he looked at the exhilarated faces of the members of Siding with the Dark as they walked off stage, Virgil genuinely didn't know which one he'd want it to be. And with that came the worry of what if he fell in love with not just his soulmate but with all three of them? Would he get in the way, and cause drama, and end up destroying the band?

The crowd began to disperse into the night and Virgil found himself slowly making his way towards the merch tent. He had no idea what he was going to say to them. Just wait until no-one was around and then show them his glowing brooch? Would that convince them? What if he was wrong and his soulmate was someone else in the crowd and he'd lost them now?

Worries continued to spiral around Virgil's head as he waited on the edge of the crowd, but he didn't leave.

It was a long time before the band came out, and a goodly amount of people had given up and left by then. The crowd gradually dwindled, though with the amount of people there the band must have been getting through sales and signings at a rate of knots.

The next band was tuning up by the time Virgil was close enough to actually see them, still in their stage outfits and grinning like they were still high on the euphoria of the show. With each person that chatted to them, the pit of nerves in Virgil's stomach worsened. He could see their special objects, glowing slightly again, and checked that his own was still glowing too. At least that confirmed one of them was his soulmate.

He hung back at the edge of the tent until the last person in the queue was finished, feet seemingly stuck to the floor. The band members seemed almost despondent now, glancing hopefully around the tent but not noticing the man stood in the dark just outside. They turned to leave with a few inaudible sighs and that was enough to spur Virgil into action.

"Wait!" He found himself hurrying over. Ok he was doing this. It was happening.

They turned back at the sound of his voice. "Unfortunately we have sold out of CDs" the lead singer said, "but we can sign something if you would like, and we can direct you to our website for when we have more in stock."

Virgil knew he was blushing. They were all even more attractive up close, even in the odd light of the tent, and he felt out of place standing next to them in mud-caked clothes with the purple dye fading from his messy hair.

"Oh it's not that! I just wanted to say uuuhhh" he tried to will himself to say the words, "you guys were amazing out there! It was...it was incredible."

The drummer, who Virgil could now see was wearing booty shorts and fishnet tights too, looked instantly happier somehow. "oohh thank you-"

"Yeah _totally_ wouldn't sound better if we had a bass." The guitarist nudged the lead singer.

"For the last time Janus, I am incapable of playing a bass guitar and we have not yet found anyone who coordinates well enough with us."

"I play bass guitar." Shit! He had not meant to say that! Now he looked like he just wanted to talk to them because he noticed an opening in the band.

Janus raised a sceptical eyebrow and the lead singer sighed. "We aren't looking to-"

"Aw Logan, don't be like that! Give him a chance! He's cute enough to fit in with us~"

"Remus," Janus said exasperatedly, " _try_ to keep it in your pants."

"I shall write your name down..."

Virgil rushed fix his mistake. "I'm Virgil but wait, I don't know why I said that, I'd probably get stage fright or something. Anyway," he wracked his brains for something to change the subject, "thats not actually what I wanted to say..." He tried to calm his breathing.

"Oh take your time, we have _all day._ "

"Yeah c'mon, spit it out!"

"Don't pressure him you two." Logan said mildly.

"uhhh" Virgil swallowed "I was wondering if any of you had found your soulmates cause I was right at the front when your objects started and...glowing mine started too..."

"Really?!? Let's see let's see let's see!"

Virgil unzipped his hoodie and took out the glowing brooch, placing it hesitantly on the table between them.

Remus struggled with his choker to get the pendant off, Janus unclasped his cape, and Logan removed his earring. Each one was still glowing brightly and they were all placed on the table right next to Virgils and then...there was a bright flash and suddenly each object was glowing strongly and now the same colour as the light they emitted.

All four objects.

For four soulmates.

"Ohmygod we _are_ all soulmates!" Remus shrieked.

"Fascinating..." Logan was muttering "it seems that for poly soulmates the objects do not glow until they are all present..."

Janus just stood very still, staring at the objects as if checking to make sure this wasn't just some elaborate trick, and then very suddenly turned and threw his arms around the other two.

Virgil was quickly feeling very out of place. These three clearly knew each other very well and might even like each other in that way already and he was just some new, awkward outsider that they would probably only like because he brought them together...

"Ah. Virgil I think I can trust that you will not tell anyone about this as yet," this was it, they were going to dismiss him, "so I think it is safe to inform you, and also the honest thing to do, that the three of us have been in a romantic relationship for quite some time now, which we were keeping from the public."

Virgil found himself taking a step back. They didn't want him, they didn't want him, they didn't want him, they-

"But I suppose you do not count as a member of the public anymore...that is if you are amiable to getting to know us better." Somehow Logan was speaking perfectly calmly, as if completely unfazed by the way Janus and Remus were holding on to him and kissing passionately behind his back.

"Wait...you...you mean you're ok with me just randomly being dumped into your relationship."

"Of course. Firstly you seem like a very lovely person, secondly it would be quite convenient if you would be our bass player, and third-"

"You're really fucking pretty and sexy!" Remus exclaimed, emerging from Janus's embrace.

Virgil's face turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. "Wha...? I'm not..."

"Virgil why else do you think we each noticed you in the audience, if you weren't very aesthetically pleasing."

"Wow, you're _so_ _romantic_ Logan. Really, it's a _wonder_ you haven't swept the pretty emo off his feet by now."

If it was possible for Virgil's face to get any redder then he was sure it would have. "I-uh" He didn't usually have such trouble talking but the last hour had been a wild time and it was taking him a while to adjust to the fact not only had he found his soulmate, but he had four of them. "I'd like that...to get to know you guys I mean."

"Excellent. You may come backstage and we shall talk further if you'd like, we still have an extra friends and family pass, or we could meet you back here in a few minutes as _I_ at least need to get changed, and then we could explore the festival together. Or go up to that tent that does the tea and just talk, if that would appeal more."

"Jeez Lo, everything you say sounds like a business proposition."

"Come one Virgey! Let's hang out!"

"Ok, if you guys are sure I'd...I'd like that a lot." Virgil allowed himself to smile a little as the three band members helped him scramble over the table.

It ended up being a wonderful night. The conversation flowed non-stop as they made their quick trip to the tents so the others could change, and then went out into the rest of the festival. They wandered around a bit - the band having not had much time to explore earlier - and ended up in the little tent at the top of the festival that served hot drinks late into the night. They sat round a small fire, bathed in its flickering glow, drinking hot apple and cinnamon, and spiced wine, and mint tea, and hot chocolate with every topping available.

They laughed and chatted early into the morning and Virgil didn't know why he'd worried about this at all. He'd never felt more at peace with the world than being here, with his soulmates.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not massively happy with this one but I think it came out ok. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Who do you think had which drink? I have my opinion but I'm wondering what other people would say.


End file.
